


Difficult Decisions

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ken wants to go to sleep.  And yet he doesn’t.  Because sleeping next to Daisuke means he can’t see Daisuke.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Difficult Decisions

**Title:** Difficult Decisions  
 **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 400  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure 02: Ken x Daisuke: A, 400 words; One Ship Boot Camp, # 24, receive  
 **Notes:** This does not acknowledge Tri/Kizuna/episode 50 epilogue. Daisuke and Ken are about twenty-five. I wrote this in answer to a tumblr prompt of Ken x Daisuke, on the verge of consciousness.  
 **Summary:** Ken wants to go to sleep. And yet he doesn’t. Because sleeping next to Daisuke means he can’t see Daisuke.

* * *

Falling asleep next to Daisuke was – in a word – nice. Other words drifted through Ken’s slowly relaxing mind – soft, warm, comforted. Every word he could think of that meant _Daisuke_. 

Comforted and comfortable. One of Daisuke’s arms thrown over his waist, one long, lean leg wrapped around one of Ken’s own, the both of them covered only by a light sheet, needing nothing more in the summer heat. 

Ken wanted to fall asleep. They’d had a very long day and an even longer, far more pleasant, afternoon and evening. He’d regret it tomorrow, he knew, if he didn’t go to sleep. They only had a few days off for their honeymoon. On the other side of it loomed life again. 

But being asleep meant that he wasn’t going to experience the joy of just _being_ with Daisuke, of being able to watch him for as long as Ken wanted without Daisuke asking what he found so fascinating – everything – or wanting to do something else. Not that Ken objected, not in the slightest. But sometimes all he wanted to do was stare at Daisuke and try to believe that this had really happened, that he and Daisuke really were married and nothing was ever going to change that. 

Ken moved his hand carefully so that he could see it and Daisuke at the same time. A slender golden ring encircled his finger. On the inside, against his skin, he thought he could feel the engravings of the Crests of Courage and Friendship. Daisuke’s ring carried the Crest of Kindness. They would always have a part of the other with them. 

Daisuke’s eyes cracked open and he blinked for a moment before he raised his head and kissed Ken on the lips. 

“Go to sleep,” he murmured, tucking himself closer to Ken. “Aren’t you tired?” 

Ken wanted to say so much. How even now he feared that if he said or did the wrong thing, all of his current happiness would vanish. How he wanted to adore Daisuke forever. How he sometimes thought this was a sweet dream. Instead, he laid his head down on Daisuke’s chest. 

“Yes,” he whispered. “Are you going to be here when I wake up?” 

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Daisuke promised, his arm tightening around Ken, and his breath evening out as he drifted back to sleep. Ken allowed a smile before he let sleep take him. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I am totally capable of writing Daisuke x Ken fluff!!


End file.
